iliketokkalotoo
by kasplosion
Summary: Tokka Week; there's a second one! Ohyeah. Another seven days of awesomeness. Day One: It's Valentine's Day again.
1. Look My Way

a/n: I didn't even know there was a SECOND tokka week until like... two days ago! :D

Thank you so so much to Miss Mary Sue, who helped me with this! (:

disclaimer: Didn't own Avatar the first time around, don't own it now.

_Look My Way_

"No way, Boomerang Boy," Toph said roughly.

When Toph Bei Fong is engaged in a fight she usually had the last word. Too bad Sokka was thickheaded.

"Oh, come on, Toph!" the warrior pleaded. "You're torturing him the way you act!"

The pair was walking swiftly back to the Bei Fong mansion. Toph led the way, Sokka following her. It was springtime, and as such, the birds were singing and the wind was blowing coolly. There were also a few so crazy-in-love couples walking down the path that not even the thunderstorm that was Toph Bei Fong could keep their mood from deteriorating.

"Does it look like I care?" Toph retorted harshly, rounding a corner sharply.

"But you're breaking his tiny fragile heart!" Sokka continued to nag the younger girl. "If you could just… humor him a little bit, he'd be on his way! He just needs a little confidence."

Toph sighed and turned around to her best friend. It was nice having him around all the time, but that meant dealing with all his crazy schemes.

"Read my lips," she said, pointing to her mouth. "No."

"But, Toph!"

She started down the pathway again, walking as fast as she could, but it was easy for Sokka to catch up to her.

"Just look at him when he's all googly eyed," he insisted.

Toph began to say, "I do look at him—"

But Sokka cut her off. "Without that scowl on your face. Would it hurt to smile?"

"I am not going to lead him on like that!"

"He sends you flowers and jewelry and he stares at you _all_ the time! The least you could do is acknowledge him_ nicely_."

"If he was really interested in me, he would just talk to me!" Toph argued.

"He did! Remember? A few days ago, we were at the market and he—"

"He didn't say a word!"

"He's a little shy."

"A _little_?"

"Just talk to him."

"No."

"Why not?"

Toph groaned, kicking pebbles across the road. "Because, Sokka, I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

Sokka waved the comment off. "You don't have to go out with guy. Look at him, _smile_, and maybe talk to him for a little bit. That way, he knows you know he exists."

"That's leading him on!"

Sokka huffed. "Fine. I hope you're happy, a breaking poor kid's heart."

"I am, thanks." She smiled triumphantly as the two came upon the gated entrance of the mansion.

"Did you have a nice time today, Lady Toph?" the guard inquired politely, opening the gates.

"Yes, it was quite productive, actually, bought a few things, broke a few hearts, you know, the usual," she replied, strolling into the grounds.

Sokka's shoulders drooped and whispered to the guard, "She's impossible."

"Love ya, too!" Toph called over her shoulder, stamping her foot.

The Water Tribe warrior braced himself.

: : : :

a/n: And that's Tokka Week TWO Day One! -parties- Please review! (:


	2. Oblivious

disclaimer: i own not.

Oblivious

Toph didn't like Valentine's Day. There were just way too much mushy happenings for one day. Every year on February fourteenth—even though her best friend insisted they do something fun—she would stay home by herself while her parents took part in the romantic merriment and watch sappy chick flicks all day long.

This year wasn't any different. Toph lounged on her couch, feet propped up on the coffee table with one hand in the half empty popcorn bowl and the other holding the remote, threatening to turn off the TV.

She didn't even like chick flicks all that much either, but somehow it became tradition to watch some on the day so many chicks get worked up about.

Changing the channel from a Lifetime movie she had never even heard of, Toph flipped to ABC Family, they always had some kind of a special marathon on holidays. Hilary Duff dressed in a fancy white dress moving through the crowd desperately immediately caused Toph to groan loudly.

Cinderella stories were the worst. They were so predictable and sappy and just plain bad. There were loads of them and they were all the same despite the different actors and plots. Toph didn't understand why so many Cinderella movies were being produced. She was about to change the channel back, when there came a brisk knock at the door.

She sighed and pulled herself off the couch. Unlike most girls, today—or any day, for that matter—Toph did not dress up at all. She wore her sweats and a T-shirt, and her hair was a mess. Presentable was something she certainly wasn't.

She swung open the door, not knowing what to expect—maybe an egg on the face from the kid three doors down. The sun hit her as a result of no one standing in the way of the rays.

Toph muttered something incoherent and stepped forward onto the hideous welcome mat her mother insisted on buying. She was going to look around, but stopped short. Something in a plastic bag from a nearby grocery store sat on her doorstep.

She picked it up and peaked inside. A small tub of brownies with white sprinkles looked up at her. Her usual straight face cracked a small grin. Toph headed back inside and slammed the door with her foot.

Lifting the container out of the bag, Toph saw a piece of paper fall from its top. She set the brownies down and read,

_For Toph  
Happy Vday_

It was written sloppily, but Toph managed to figure it out. Unlike most girls, she didn't analyze the note that had been written on the back of a receipt. She didn't go crazy wondering who had left her brownies on Valentine's Day—because that was just like a classic chick flick: Girl gets secret admirer, girl obsesses over it, girl finds guy, the end. And if Toph was sure about anything it was that her life was unmistakably_ not_ a chick flick. She was oblivious to the fact that the scrawl was similar to one she read every so often when her best friend passed her notes during class.

She had the brownies and she wasn't about to let the money go to waste.


End file.
